The present invention broadly relates to winding machines and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a winding machine for winding and unwinding a web-like guided material and having a clamping or chucking arrangement for a beam or roll mandrel.
Generally speaking, the winding machine for winding and/or unwinding a web-like guided material comprises a drive side stand or lateral drive frame carrying a driven first beam or roll mandrel take-up or chucking device, an auxiliary side stand or frame, and a longitudinally displaceable support or bearing block arranged between the side stands or frames and carrying a second beam or roll mandrel take-up or chucking device. The winding machine is equipped with a rolling device comprising rollers or roller means which enable the winding machine to move in a direction transverse to the direction of winding and which rollers or roller means are fixed to the driving side stand or lateral drive frame and the auxiliary side stand or frame. The winding machine is also equipped with a displacement device positioned between the auxiliary side stand or frame and the displaceable support or bearing block.
In other words, the winding machine of the present invention for winding and unwinding a web-like guided material comprises a driven first beam chucking device, a rotatable second beam chucking device, a lateral drive frame for carrying the driven first beam chucking device, an auxiliary side frame and a longitudinally displaceable support situated between the lateral drive frame and the auxiliary side frame for carrying the second beam chucking device. The winding machine has a predetermined direction of winding. The winding machine also comprises a rolling device comprising first and second roller means and enabling the winding machine to move in a direction transverse to the predetermined direction of winding. The first roller means are fixed to the lateral drive frame and the second roller means are fixed to the auxiliary side frame. A displacement device is arranged between the auxiliary side frame and the displaceable support and defines or governs the direction of displacement of the winding machine.
Winding machines of this type are used, for example, as beam warping machines. On beam warping machines, warping beams are prepared by winding-up warp sheets onto a beam or roll mandrel.
When the beams or mandrels are clamped or chucked and unclamped or unchucked, there arise difficulties insofar as the position of the winding machine or of the beam or roll mandrel, or both, is thereby altered in the horizontal direction. The beam or roll mandrel moves slightly out of the axis or line of alignment with the warp sheet and, for example after being clamped or chucked, must be laterally realigned in the longitudinal direction, together with the winding machine, in relation to the warp sheet to be wound. If the fully wound beam or roll mandrel, upon being unclamped or unchucked, is lowered to the floor, then it cannot be exactly determined in advance which points of the floor will be touched by the side discs or plates of the wound beam or roll mandrel because the sliding out or disengagement of the beam or roll mandrel from the beam or roll mandrel take-up or chucking devices is random and the winding machine, because of its travel rollers or roller means on the side stands or frames, can deviate more to one or the other side, i.e. laterally, than is desirable.